rhettandlinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleep Tight
Sleep Tight (music video called Steampunk Tooth Fairy) is a song about different things that happen during the night and was a collaboration with SleepBetter.org, who provided all of the pillows, mattress toppers, and mattresses for the music video. SleepBetter.org also collaborated with Rhett and Link for their music video for their song, My Favorite Pillow. The video is a spot the difference themed video, in where to similar videos are played side-by-side and a viewer may find the number of differences. Lyrics Your parents told you that we don't exist. Well, how in the world do you explain this. We're gonna eat you like we ate your neighbor Nathan. He tasted like waffles, gummy bears, and turkey bacon. We'll forge a letter in your handwriting to say, You hate your family, so you ran away! Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep Tight (You're gonna get your beauty rest tonight) Sleep, Sleep, Sleep Tight (You'll only think right in the morning light) Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep Tight (Sweet dreams bring peace of mind) Sleep, Sleep, Sleep Tight (Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep Tight) Whoopty freakin' doo, look who lost a tooth today, hey. You've done nothing, but you expect to be paid. I bet you don't even know what we do with the tooth. We grind it up and they put it in fast food. And the money that we leave behind isn't even real, It's printed on an ink jet, a counterfeit bill. Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep Tight (You're gonna get your good beauty rest tonight) Sleep, Sleep, Sleep Tight (You'll only think right in the morning light) Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep Tight (Sweet dreams bring peace of mind) Sleep, Sleep, Sleep Tight (Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep Tight) You're an old man, I'm the sand man. Your dreams are in my hands. I can make you dream any dream that a man can. Be a front man for a blues band, Have a younger man's prostate gland, Or make you show up naked for your final exam. But tonight I plan to transport you to an ancient land, Where you'll rescue a maiden from an evil man's hand. Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep Tight (You're gonna get your beauty rest tonight) Sleep, Sleep, Sleep Tight (You'll only think right in the morning light) Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep Tight (Sweet dreams bring peace of mind) Sleep, Sleep, Sleep Tight (Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep Tight) Fresh out of prison, looking for some stuff to lift. This time tomorrow it'll be on Craig's List. Psst. Hey. Shh. What. Shh. Sorry. What's that? Do you think this would make me look fat? can you help me get this thing through the window, It's our ticket to the Antique's Road Show. Uh-oh Behind the Scenes File:LEFT SCREEN ONLY Spot the Differences|Left Screen - Spot the Difference File:RIGHT SCREEN ONLY Spot The Differences - Rhett & Link|Right Screen - Spot the Difference File:Bloopers and Behind-the-Scenes Spot The Differences Music Video|Bloopers and Behind the Scenes of Spot the Difference File:VFX Behind the Scenes of Rhett and Link's "Spot the Differences" video|Visual Effects of Spot the Difference - Studio 229 File:Spot the Differences - ANSWER KEY|Answer Key - Hidden Video Credits *Conceptualized, Written, Directed, Produced & Performed by Rhett & Link *Assistant Director: Michael Alan Hoy *Director of Photography: Alexander Alexandrov *Visual Effects and Post: Studio229 (http://www.studio-229.com) *Producer: Christian Nurse *Production Design: Rachel Kondrath & Nick Nakahara *Art Dept: Rachel Gold, Keith Patterson, and Chris Cook *Wardrobe: Melis Kuris *Wardrobe: Assistant: Meagan Judkins *Gaffer: Eric Bader *Best Boy: Eric Clark *Camera Assistant: Joel Gerlach *Makeup: Hillary Lowe *Production Assistants: Joe Bassa, Brandon Scullion *Behind the Scenes: Jason Inman *Left Monster, Sandman, Tooth Fairy Asst., and Burglar: Link Neal *Narrator, Right Monster, Tooth Fairy, Asst. Sandman, and Burglar: Rhett McLaughlin *Lacey: Olivia Allchin *Tommy: Maximus Smith *Grandpa: Danny White *Mom: Deanna Smith *Dad: Gavin Dunne/Amra Ricketts Category:Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Main Channel Videos